


Planning Ahead

by Jingle



Category: Home (2015)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Future Fic, Plans For The Future, Spoilers, i know; i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And when you finish with the schooling, you will be come back home, yes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie today and fell head over heels in love with everything about it. Hopefully characterization is solid; I usually try to see a movie more than once before writing fic.

“And when you finish with the schooling, you will be come back home, yes?”

Tip blinked down at Oh, because she really thought she’d talked to him about this before. She _must_ have; there was no way she would have purposely waited until Spring Break of her _final year of college_ to bring this up. “Oh, I told you that Michigan is supposed to be the best state for teachers to work in.”

“Yes, I am remember,” Oh stated proudly. Tip quirked her brow, looking at her friend expectantly. Oh’s self-assured grin faltered, and his skin became tinged with yellow. “So, you were not just explaining that you were to be taking a job in sub of the par conditions in the city?”

“No, Oh. I meant I’d be going to Michigan. Doesn’t mean you can’t come, though!” she assured him, leaning across the couch to pat her friend’s head. Oh pouted, his coloration now blue.

“But that is not being the plan!”

“Plan? What plan?”

“I have had the plan! For us to be doing when you finish with the schooling! We would take Slushious on many adventures, and never run away because probability of success is the low!”

Tip scowled. “Were you gonna _tell_ me about any of these plans?”

“Not before the shouting ‘surprise’!” Oh explained. “It would be the graduation gift! You see, we would to repeating the cross-Atlantic travel, and visit France when it is not run by the Boov! Then we would see many other places until finally we go back to your Barbados to spend many days with you as happy!”

Tip could feel her face heating up, and she covered her mouth in fear she’d say something rash. That just sounded so… _Perfect_. She had to admit, she liked the idea of doing something more exciting than teaching, a job path she’d more fell into at her high school teachers’ suggestion than anything else. Yes, teaching was an important career, and she admired those who wanted to follow it… She just wasn’t sure she was one of those people. She’d always figured it had been too late to change her mind, but what her friend was suggesting was more than tempting…

And it wasn’t just the excitement, or visiting Barbados again. It was the idea that this might be the only way she got to continue being with Oh, too. She’d never… _Had_ to imagine life without her friend for longer than a semester, and now she was finding… She simply couldn’t. And yes, Tip had always known she and Oh were _particularly_ close, but she’d never thought it could be…

“I’ll be right back,” she said in a rush, hopping off the couch and heading to her room, leaving a baffled Oh behind.

Behind her closed door, Tip sighed. Things had just gotten very strange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people asked for more of this fic, and when I finally got to see Home again, I realized I really wanted to give these two their conclusion. It's just the cutest movie with the cutest characters, and it needs more fic out there!

Tip did not come back out to the main area of the apartment. Eventually, Lucy came in and saw Oh just sitting there, staring at Tip’s door.

“Are you okay, Oh?”

“I am not being sure,” Oh confessed, looking up at the woman. “I was only telling Tip about my plans for when she has the graduate. Now I believe she is sad-mad.”

Lucy tilted her head, looking from the currently-blue alien on her couch to her daughter’s door. “Hmm. Why don’t you let me talk to her, okay? You go on home.”

Oh hesitated, but ultimately jumped down off the couch. “Yes. That is smart.”

Once Oh was gone, Lucy knocked on her daughter’s door. “Tip? Honey, are you having second thoughts about your plans for after graduation? Because if you are, that’s fine. You know we can work it out.” Tip sighed, loudly enough to be heard through the door. “Oh’s gone,” Lucy offered.

There was the slide and click of a lock, and Tip opened the door. She’d grown so much since she’d befriended a Boov and helped save Earth, but in some ways, whenever Lucy looked at her, she still saw that little girl. It was especially true today, with Tip looking unusually vulnerable and scared.

“Mom, this isn’t as simple as changing my plans. This is, like… _Seriously_ weird. Something might be wrong with me.”

“Well, why don’t we talk about it? Because I don’t think there’s _anything_ wrong with you.”

Tip was sat on the floor, so Lucy dropped down beside her. Tip leaned against her mother. “You remember when I didn’t have a date to prom? I was wondering if I was gay and that’s why I didn’t take anyone, and you said that didn’t mean that, but if I was gay, it was alright?” Lucy nodded. Tip squeezed her eyes shut. “What if I was something less common? _Way_ less common?”

Lucy stroked her daughter’s curls. “Is this about Oh?”

“…Yeah,” Tip admitted.

Lucy nodded. It was something she’d admittedly wondered about. They were so close, and meant the world to one another. They got along so well, and just complimented each other so nicely. With that in mind, she said, “I don’t think it matters. That he’s an alien, I mean. I think what you to have – whatever you both decide to label it – is really special.”

Tip sniffled and nodded. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and fixed her hair, and asked, “Should I talk to him?”

“At least let him know you’re okay. He was worried about you.”

It was a weird feeling that phrase – he was worried about you – brought to Tip. On the one hand, she felt bad for making him worry, but on the other, there was this familiar warmth in knowing that he’d cared. How had she never realized?

Tip and her mother stood, and Tip grabbed Lucy in a hug. “I’ll be back later, mom.”

“Good luck, honey.”

Tip made her way through the building and down to Oh’s door. She knocked, and a meek, guilty expression was on Oh’s face when he answered.

“Hello, Tip. You are still the sad-mad?”

Tip smiled and patted Oh’s head. “No, Oh. I’m sorry if I freaked you out. Hey, for the record? Your plans sound awesome. Maybe we can fit some of them in, too. But, um, right now, can I talk to you?”

“What we are doing now?”

Tip made a face. “I meant _inside_.”

“Ah. Yes, of courses. Please to come in.” He stepped inside so Tip could enter, and so she did. In that brief amount of time, she knew _exactly_ how to breach this subject.

“Oh, there’s something I really want to tell you.”

“Mmm?”

“Well, first, I have to ask you something. You know how you turn different colors?”

“Yes, of courses.”

Tip could barely conceal her smile, because the more she thought about this approach, the more promising everything was. “Well, why do you turn pink so often when we’re together?”

Yellow began to seep into Oh’s coloration. “I am not always pink?”

“It’s more purple, and this is totally different. This is really pink.”

“Well, I do not know,” said the now-green Oh.

Tip leaned down in front of Oh, getting as close to eye-level with him as she could. “I think you do.”

“Do not.”

“ _Oh_. Come on.”

Suddenly, Oh looked very surprised. “I am thinking you know, with also!”

Tip’s smile softened. “Why didn’t you ever tell me, Oh?”

“Well,” Oh began, “from Tip, I have learned not always to run away when probability of success is low. However, certain failures would be too… Hurty. To risk it.”

Tip threw her arms around the alien. “You numbskull.”

“My skull is not- Why are you hugging me?”

“Because, Oh, you are my best friend, and while there may be a million reasons not to, I’m pretty sure I love you.”

Oh wiggled out of her hug with a loud gasp, and the look of delight on his face was priceless. His skin a deep pink in color, he jumped back into the hug, nuzzling against Tip’s body.

“We will be happy forever after?” he asked. Tip laughed. She'd never been one for fairytales.

“I bet we’ll be something even better.”


End file.
